


Michael Myers Collection

by IGZ



Series: Fandom Collections [5]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Michael messing with you, Stalking, what are feelings??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGZ/pseuds/IGZ
Summary: Just as the title says. Requests will not be accepted!
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader
Series: Fandom Collections [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164863
Kudos: 18





	Michael Myers Collection

• The Shape doesn't trust anyone. I repeat, **Michael Myers**. **Doesn't**. **Trust**. **ANYONE**. He won't risk it and he'll make sure to kill you before you even try to deceive him. You want to persuade him into thinking he could change to be better and let you help him? Try saying that again as he breaks your neck. Luring him into a trap by calling him names and provoking him? Sure it'll work if you're careful, but he will come back and kill you in the worst way possible. No matter how long it'll take.

• Even if you do escape from him so many times, he won't stop. If it means seeing the life drain out from your eyes with his own hands, he'll gladly indulge in it.

• You could get his attention and interest, but that's not a good thing. You're his next prey, his newfound obsession and he sticks to that mindset. He doesn't think of you emotionally, or pay too much attention to your moral ways, his goal was to end your life and he's determined to achieve that. The only thing that's not so dangerous as he stalks you is that he's curious of you. 

• What's your routine? He'll invade your home once he recognises your pattern, and steal your food. Just for the food, he'll let you live a little longer. What do you do when you're threatened(specifically him)? He enjoys the sight of you putting on a brave face while trying your hardest to not seem bothered by his presence. Do you have a family? Friends? Hmm, maybe he should kill them and give their dead bodies to you as a surprise. 

• There's a very, _very_ , **VERY** , _**VEeRRrrIIEEE**_ slim chance that he'll consider about before ending you. That may be because 1) You amuse him, a lot more than he thought you could. Perhaps it was the way you glare at him to show that you aren't afraid of him, but to him you look like an angry marshmallow. Or maybe it was the way you accidentally embarrass yourself by doing something silly. 

• 2) The amount of junk food you always seem to buy whenever you come home from work. His main food source was by hunting animals so having to be able to eat good food puts him in a good mood. If you're dead then he'll never be able to hoard your food when you're not looking, and no, he's not guilty about it. He'll have a ghost of a smile behind his mask as he observes you getting riled up and pissed off when your food went missing again.

• Kill or no kill? He's obviously aware of the benefits from stalking you, and in the end, he decided to let you live. He leaves you alone and walks back into the shadows to find other victims to kill, and besides, you don't seem paranoid or too worried about him stalking you while you're watching TV. What? You think just because you're always holding onto a metal bat and hid a knife in your pocket you'll be able to stop him? He scoffs at the sight, he doesn't go down that easily. 

• Sooner or later, he comes back to your home. He always waits until you're asleep so he could let himself in. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. He shrugged it off and went to your kitchen. There he saw a pile of takeouts sitting on the middle of the table, no signs of it being opened at all, and a written sticky note stuck to it. 

_'I hope you finish all of this'_

• He gladly will. The next morning he stayed behind outside your house, wondering what your reaction would be. He was surprised to know that you seem pleased once you've seen that the takeouts were gone.

• It became a routine between the two of you. You genuinely believed if you bought him food, he won't kill you, which was true. Michael took advantage of this to snoop around your house when you're not home, and he learns more about you little by little. He didn't break anything, but some things were misplaced, so you knew he was here. At least he has a bit of respect to not break your items, except for the muddy shoeprints he left behind. You don't seem bothered by his intrusion anymore and he's a bit disappointed by it.

• You were too relaxed and it was starting to bore him. Maybe he should scare you again. Actually, now that he thinks of it, how are you going to react to him standing next to your bed while watching you sleep? Seeing you get all horrified at his sudden appearance pleases him immensely. 

• He keeps doing it, but it gets worse. He would stand right behind you as you do your work on your computer, he purposely blocks your way and you're too terrified to make him move without angering him so you grumpily went the opposite direction, he even sits next to you with your knees touching him. You didn't dare move, not when he's holding his knife on his lap. What's worst was that he'll keep staring at you, and you made sure to cover your face whenever he did that. It won't work because he'll get real close to your face, his mask almost touching your nose. That bastard... 

• You're not sure if you were embarrassed or scared of him, but you definitely don't appreciate his persistent staring. He would tilt his head as he continued to stare at you. He won't admit it but your reactions are so innocent and adorable compared to him. He grins when you look away from him.

• Michael's emotionally supressed, but you, make him feel.... strange. He's confused by these emotions he was feeling, what had you done to him? Maybe he should kill you, but the thought of it made him empty. It was a different kind of empty, and it's so unfamiliar that he gets uncomfortable thinking of it.

• He wonders if he can trust you. You hadn't try to report him to the police or try to attack him, or even get rid of him. You just went with the flow and accepted him. It felt nice. 

• He's still unsure of what he feels towards you but he's sure about one thing. He's possesive of you. The sight of you hanging out with someone else other than him made him dejected, and this causes him to leave you alone for a few days. He would make you think that the problem was because of you, but really, he doesn't want to admit that he's having... feelings for you.

• Feelings?? Nonsense! But it's true. He wants you.

• He's hostile when it comes to human touch, but he'll begrudgingly let you touch him. Only for a few seconds. He'll return your touches with his own, by adjusting your jacket, fix a strand of hair that was out of place, tapping your shoulder so he could ask you something.

• He snapped when he sees a guy wanting to take you out on a date, and he'll kill them without a second thought. Unless you stopped him and demand an explanation. You're aware that he's been acting odd, and you think he'll tell you? Nope. He'll just storm off. And kill him without you knowing,

• When he comes back, he stiffly and awkwardly hugs you. It's tight but you supposed this was an apology, at least that was what you think, and he doesn't let go. You stayed like that for at least 8 minutes.

• You can't tell whether he romantically likes you or not, he never explicitly show or tell you. It's hard to tell, but his insistence to stay and live with you let's you know that he wants to be with you. You're still anxious of having the boogeyman living in your house but hey, you don't live alone anymore.


End file.
